


Happy Birthday, King!

by Baoshine



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Erin talks about the past, Fluffy Ending, Happy Birthday Yaotome Gaku, Idiots in Love, Idk how to be romantic, M/M, gay pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baoshine/pseuds/Baoshine
Summary: Erin was Orion's rose and his ideal - idiots in love and Orion's birthday.
Relationships: Erin & Orion (IDOLiSH7), Erin/Orion (IDOLiSH7), Nanase Riku & Yaotome Gaku, Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 22





	Happy Birthday, King!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Agnes for translating this into English! I hope to feed you well with these idiots ♥  
> (If you saw any mistakes, tell me~)

“I… I will never let anything bad happen to you, you know? … We’ll go through this together, I promise…”

He opened his eyes wide, still feeling a tender, delicate touch on his cheeks. It wasn’t the first time, he heard those words. He could never recognize this voice of unknown person, but the tone was so pleasant that even him, Orion, who was always keeping his cold, serious façade, let a small smile sneak onto his mouth. Even though he didn’t want to admit this, he was pleased that at least the beginning of his terrible day was quite good. His head was aching just by the thought how many reports he’ll must do and how many meetings awaits him. Is this how the birthdays looks on this star? Full of work and worries? He didn’t want things to look like this, he wanted to make his people joyful because of their “magical” day. 

He let a small breath leave his lungs and took a exhausted look over the place where he spent whole night. The desk cluttered with papers to sign and books. The piece of furniture was black and the only thing special about it was emerald inserts etched into the wood. Orion really enjoyed the look of that place, but simply had to accept, this will never be his favorite spot to sleep. Although he liked to sleep on semi-hard mattress, his neck couldn’t stand the desk and made itself felt with a dull pain. As he touched the aching place, rising his sight, his attention was drawn to the vase filled with red roses he loved. At first glance, any petal hadn’t been damaged. And this gave him a thought, the flowers was taken from royal greenhouses. It was the only place, where roses could grew like this. Who was the brave one, who decided to cut them? He frowned in displeasure. Stalks was cleverly tied with a black thong but there was one more thing. A squeezed gray envelope. He raised his brow but the curiosity was too overwhelming, so he just ripped the thing out and opened it. At least he was already trained in quick opening documents, so it didn’t took long. As he predicted, he found inside a short letter with a familiar handwriting. 

“Let’s meet at 4 p.m. next to your cabinet~”

And a little star in the corner. A soft laugh got out of Orion’s mouth, as he squinted his eyes. He immediately scolded himself for not waking up, when the bouquet was delivered. He imagined a slight blush blooming on his companion face, when the impish smile was already here…

\- How could I forget. Red is your color.

\---

The sound of high-heeled shoes echoed in the corridor. A silent sigh was heard. He was returning from another meeting on which he made a deal with Sardinia. They will send troops to the Sirena in exchange for medicines if a new wave of diseases appears over the Lama in winter. Even though he enjoyed the meeting, which lasted without any troubles, misunderstandings or quarrels, with benefits for both kings, he was tired. The only thing Orion needed was a cup of warm tea and freedom from uncomfortable epaulets. Truly, it was his only wish then. 

He’d have been thinking longer if the royal bell had not rung. It’s 4 p.m. and he had already forgotten about the mysterious meeting with the unknown sender of the letter. He laughed silently and quickened his pace, walking towards his cabinet. 

\- I wonder if you’re late also for your more serious meetings. - he heard a well-known, resentful voice, as quick, as he came.

\- And you never show up on meetings and keep avoiding me? - he responded with silent snort, approaching his companion. They really loved to annoy each other, but - let’s say - the guardian liked it way more. From the very beginning, when he entered the Lama’s army, there were plenty of troubles with him. Seemed like he was made to get into some funny or not exactly situations. He opened the closed door, entering the room first, as he knew that Erin would follow him. - You made an appointment here, did you want something specific? - he turned himself towards his companion, after he put another document on the desk.

\- Foolish King… I’m with you not only because of my desires. Or… - he put his hand onto his chin - Maybe you’d like to know, why was I absent the whole day? 

\- Uh? - he opened his eyes wider, giving him a surprised gaze. Truly, he thought that Erin was just patrolling the castle. He felt stupid, he didn’t even guess - Why? 

  
  


Eyes of the younger one lit up when he heard the question. He smiled mischievous, grabbing his hand behind his back.

\- I made something special for you, my King~. - He murmured with a bright smile, as he approached a bit closer. He let a quick laugh escape his mouth, seeing that gray-haired raised his brows. 

\- I can’t, I have a meeting with Fang - he turned away from his companion, searching for other papers.

\- No, you don’t. Fang postponed it until tomorrow - he put his hand onto Orion's shoulders, giving him a gentle massage. He looked at the stack of papers over his King's shoulder.

\- Nevertheless, I have to choose a decoration design for this year's anniversary of the end of the war. - he sighed a bit more relaxed, tilting his head back slightly with a subtle sign of satisfaction. It’s impossible for him not to have any work today, but Erin knew pretty well that his King wouldn’t rest unless his job was done. 

\- I chose it! - he said, proudly raising his head. Orion turned towards him with a heavy sigh.

\- With flowers? - he murmured, looking him straight into the eyes. Orion and Erin knew each other really well. If Erin chose something without permission of Orion, it had to be something full of plants and flowers of any kind. 

\- With a great amount of flowers. It looked wonderful. - he confirmed.

The expression of Orion melted. It was the reason he loved red-haired ex-assassin. Despite the fact, he usually didn’t obey his commands, he made his heart melt with his willingness to help him feel as good as possible. Orion’s mouth turned slowly into a subtle smile. 

\- Fine. If you want to get ready for our meeting, you have five minutes - he nodded, finally closing his briefcase with documents. - But if you lied to me about these meetings, you will have twice as much work as ever.

\- I won’t let you down! - the guardian said with a light smirk and soon he disappeared.

He gazed through the window, when he felt a warmness of the rays of the sun. He smiled weakly, thinking about the upcoming day. Maybe it won’t be that bad?

\---

As he walked outside the castle, he felt the weight of his companion on his back. For a moment, he lost balance, surprised with the unexpected boy’s appearance but eventually he stood up normally, sighing quietly. Erin has always had to scare him… 

\- Huh? Seriously? You won’t take off your coat and epaulets even when you come out with me! - murmured unpleasantly the red-eyed and - as soon as he appeared on the back of his King - He began to remove the hard elements that made his companion's posture stiff. 

\- Well… I’m going with you as a king, I thought- 

\- That’s the point, you think way too much~. - he murmured normally with his friendly tone, embracing a little tighter king’s chest and waist - try to relax, there is no fun, when you’re stressed out… 

Orion smiled lightly, while feeling a subtle warmness on his back, from Erin's body. Holding his thighs, he gently moved the boy. 

\- I’ll try. I know how much effort you put in this all, since you left the castle to prepare something for me. - he said, completely surprising the younger one and started walking towards the direction his companion showed him. Still he had Erin on his back, which made him chuckle with satisfaction. As they got there, Erin gracefully jumped off Orion's back. 

In astonishment, he noticed a royal carriage with characteristic Lama colors. You could even say that it was similar to Orion - simple, tidy, elegant. He entered it carefully with special care for his head and sat down on emerald, semi-hard seats with Erin by his side. Deep inside his heart he was curious, where his servant is going to take them, at the same time his face showed only cold, serious expression, hard to decode.

He gazed through the window at the world outside. His face showed a bit of gladness, as he saw many smiles from families, who enjoyed living in their present homeland. Automatically he reminded himself the same place when he was young. His father was a king. A lot of smoke, troops, corpses, walls tainted with blood… He didn’t want to remember this nightmare. He won’t be familiar to his father. And his people sooner or later will see it. 

After a while he looked at Erin, who probably noticed his worry and sent him a warm smile. Orion didn’t even see how bad this moment affected him. He sat stressed out, his hands turned into fists. He took a short breath. Erin was right, he needed some rest.

Some time had passed and the scenery outside turned into well-known Lama forest. It was a small place when compared to a huge city and high, elegant buildings. And on the contrary to the city, the forest was a calm, peaceful place, where Orion liked to wander, when he only had free time. He always wanted to observe nature as good as he could and that place was just perfect. And probably the only one. Usually he dreamed that despite having his greenhouse, he could have his own garden filled with plants. He’d spent there hours with Erin. But it was impossible, so he tried to bury this dream between other ones. 

He was lost in his thoughts, when the carriage stopped. They were there. Erin left excited, so Orion followed. Surprised, he smelt a delicate, familiar scent, but before he could react, he felt soft, dark material covering his eyes. 

\- I’ll lead you~- he heard a sweet, innocent voice of his companion. Then a gentle touch on his shoulders and push. 

One more time, he was surprised that the longer they walked, the better he smelt a heavenous smell. He knew it but couldn’t remember what it was. Or it was many scents mixing all together…? He had no clue, being curious and frustrated at the same time.    
When Erin stopped, uncovered Orion’s eyes, he stepped beside, probably wanting to see his king reaction. But the man didn’t open his eyes and stayed still. Guardian rolled his eyes.

\- Open your eyes! - he growled with a light smile on his face, while patting his shoulder. Orion supposed to say something “I waited for your command” but he resigned, opened his eyes and… 

He froze.

He couldn’t believe his eyes, wasn’t this only a dream? He hoped not, he just wanted one of his biggest wish to come true. As he came closer, light-green grass turned into iridescent pink white marble tiles. There were rose bushes all around the place. And the roses were the ones that caught the boy's eyes. The flowers color amazed him, he had never seen such a display of tones before. There were rusty red ones but little by little their petals color changed into an intense violet. Alike the red and white. Astonished, he gently touched the roses. And they were real…

\- How?... That’s… Impossible… Flowers can only live in the greenhouses… That place is too cold… - he whispered quietly to himself, after a while looking onto Erin’s smiling face. 

\- I thought so, until the Bestian came to help me. Accidentally a new species of roses was created in Burst Roar, a hybrid with violets. So, Fang suggested planting them into the garden, because a bit of care is enough for them to survive even the coldest Lama’s winter.

Orion’s eyes turned wet for a moment, but soon he calmed down.

\- It’s not everything, look! - he pointed to a place, where Orion immediately looked. 

Marble tiles led to something huger. An area of whiteness made the bower bigger. 

There was a wooden table inside with an orchid on it and two benches on the sides. It was spacious and comfy. Another thing that caught Orion’s eyes was golden chrysanthemum suspended from the ceiling on bars.

Orion always saw Lama as big and strong - their military force was one of the best on all six stars. Lama was made of steel, her people were persistent, brave and cold. Their star /was enveloped in obsidian and emerald glow and this place… It was entirely different. It was almost… Fragile. (Not doubting the stability of the bower of course). Orion liked this place for one more reason. It reminded him about Erin. His guardian, once an assassin, who could beat him up in seconds, he was like those roses. Fragile. 

And this was the reason he loved them.

Erin went to the cupboard and he took something out, then placed it on the table. A small, strawberry birthday cake. As he came closer, the King began to hear his voice.

_ \- Happy birthday to you~ _

Orion opened his eyes wider. He had never heard him singing. And his voice was just… So delicate and clear… 

_ \- Happy birthday, Dear King, happy birthday to you~ _

As he finished, Orion couldn’t hide his happiness. He ran into the bower, grabbing Erin’s waist and he spun with him in the air. His sight was blurred with tears. Erin quickly wiped away all those tears and buried Orion in his arms. They were standing like this for a moment, enjoying their closeness, warmness and presence. A silent chuckle was heard from Erin, which made Orion do the same. Their voices were just like melody.

\- Come, blow your candle - he murmured, once his feet touched the ground.

Orion nodded politely,when sitting on one of the benches. He closed his eyes, making a wish just, like once their parents showed him. 

_ I want him to stay with me… Forever... _

Smiling, he blew carefully and watched the vanishing flame. In the corner of his eyes he saw a tableware. 

\- Eat with me, please - he smiled gently. 

\- You don’t have to repeat, Your Majesty - red-haired agreed and sat next to him. He cut the cake into two pieces, taking out the candle first. Smiling Orion began to eat with a mutter of pleasure, as he knew already the sweet taste of the cake. Truly, strawberry was his favorite.

He closed eyes with a smile still on his face, and continued eating. Wind peacefully touched his face. A brand new place made King happy and filled him with hope, that like in his dreams, Erin would spend his free time here, with Orion by his side. He didn’t finish thinking yet but his plate turned out to be empty. He just left it on the cupboard.

\- Sardinia made the design for the terrace… - he smiled gently, pushing the white door, non-visible from the beginning. 

\- Terrace…? - Orion murmured in astonishment. He had one already, but the only thing he could see, was the most crowded part of his kingdom. But terrace with a view on some wild places? He knew immediately, he’d like this idea. As he predicted, there weren’t many plants. Only a couple of trees casting a shadow over the carefully cut grass. And the bushes of roses, he already saw earlier. What is more, there was a rocking bench, which gray-haired wanted to visit at once. 

\- Let’s go there, please - the boy nodded encouragingly, patting his shoulder quickly

\- Tag! First come first served! - he laughed loudly and jumped out of the terrace, running towards the bench. Orion laughed silently and followed his companion but he chose the marble stairs. He tried to catch up his guardian, but Erin was too fast. Orion, knowing he couldn’t do it, just walked slowly towards him.

\- I won!~ - the guardian laughed proudly, placing the cushions on the bench. 

\- Yeah, you ran really fast, I couldn’t catch you up - he gasped quietly, taking off his coat. He threw the piece of clothes on the bench and left in his white shirt with puffed sleeves and green vest. He sat next to him.

They stayed still for a moment, gazing into the shallow pond. The beat of their hearts mixed into one. 

Let’s say… They didn’t know much about love. Always reading of that mysterious feeling in their very limited free time. It has been written that love appears by a strange heartbeat, butterflies in the belly but what left to say, when they felt it all from the beginning? They couldn’t separate those feelings from other emotions, even though they felt this way only for themselves. Their bodies became used to it, their minds fit themselves perfectly, their hearts floated around, synchronizing in happiness. 

They were one piece from the very beginning

Guardian lied his head on King’s shoulder, just like he was afraid of touching him. 

\- Exactly like the first time… - he murmured, closing his eyes and snuggling his cheek into Orion’s shoulder.

\- What do you mean? - he observed fondly the face of red-haired, who was cuddling with him. 

\- When I supposed to kill you… But you was less manly then~

\- I was really young then - he snorted, looking at him with a soft smile - However, I think you didn’t change at all. I mean… Not your character, but your appearance. Still you are as fragile, as then. Your beauty is just… great. - the younger one's cheeks began to blush. He turned his sight away, wrinkled his nose.

\- I thought that Lama is… curse. From the time I was born, there was nothing but war. My parents died there. I wanted to show how painful it was… At the same time I didn’t want to kill, at least at the beginning… - he let a small laugh leave his mouth. - You are a brilliant King. Thanks to you I finally saw how this star came to life. And when I walk downtown I see more and more joyful families, who don’t have to be afraid… - his voice began to break down, when he was trying to calm down. Orion opened his eyes wider, Erin simply didn’t like to talk about the past, so he didn’t beg. Maybe he was avoiding such topics, because he did not want to show his emotions? Orion could just guess…

\- To whom you are more familiar? - he wrapped his arms around his tiny shoulders, smiling soothingly. 

\- To mom… Everybody said that - he laughed quietly through the tears - I couldn’t do anything, I was weak… I think this is the reason I became an assassin… So anybody can't say, I’m too weak now… - he whispered. 

\- Erin… - King murmured in astonishment, observing him with eyes wide open - I.. I have never had such thoughts about you… I always knew that you are trying to do everything as good as you can. You are a wonderful guardian, you are  **my** guardian. I won’t change my mind. You are the best thing in my life… - King smiled fondly, but was surprised by the subtle touch on his cheeks. 

\- You are the best thing in my life too… I don’t want to lose you, so I’m trying my best to protect you from all the evil around. I don’t know what could have been, if you were gone… And I know I may sound stupid or boring, like all those servants on your meetings but… I feel it deep in my heart. I’ve met many people in my life but you were the only one for whom I felt something like this. I want to be yours, I want to show you, how grateful am I for you… - Erin looked away and sighed loudly. Once more he set his eyes on his King’s eyes and came closer. Orion’s breath quickened, a well-known feeling appeared 

\- I… I won’t let anything bad happen to you, you know?.. We’ll go through this together, I promise… - a few drops fell on his cheeks, as he came closer, letting his soft lips unite with his King’s in a delicate, hesitant kiss.

King’s heart was beating like crazy, while he deepened the kiss, holding his companion’s waist. Yeah, Erin was his perfect soulmate. He looked up to him, he wanted him. Mutually. Smiling, he stroked his cheek, when their lips tore apart and Erin was calming his breath. 

\- We’ll go through this together, like war survivors. I know by now, that we are one. Nobody will defeat us. You’re as precious to me as Lama. I will be yours forever and one day longer - the gray-haired whispered, when beginning another kiss. 

Orion knew that soon they’ll have to return to the palace and the routine. But he didn’t mind, holding his beautiful rose. This day was the best day in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Gaku Yaotome! I was so excited to write this fanfic! It was so much fun~ (´˘`)♡ I hope you enjoyed it! ♥


End file.
